Breaking Dawn Renesmee Cullen's view unfinished
by summieve
Summary: Breaking Dawn in Renesmee's view of the story  UNFINISHED


I was dieng, suffocating. I jerked slightly, still hurting her. Momma. Who was very loudly shreiking and screaming.

"The plancenta must have detached!" Daddy said, and I rememebered momma's heart was just for him. "Get him OUT! He can't BREATHE! Do it NOW!" momma shreiked. I kept trieng to ignore everything. I gasped. I trembled to move a centimeter. I suddenly jerked my knee. "Her spine." daddy choked in horror. Her spine? Ugh. Evil. "Get it out of her. Like today," said someone, for I didn't recognize. I felt jolt pass through me, as I was realeased into the world.

"Renesmee." Daddy choked out. Renesmee. That sounded right. "Let me...give her to me." Her croak was VERY similar to a frog. I smiled as I was lifted, blood dripping off of me. "Renes...mee. So...beaut..iful." I suddenly forgot everything.

I was thirsty. And I smelled blood. I craned my neck and bit my mother. I was a filthy monster. "No Renesmee." Daddy murmured. I am so sorry, I thought. He nodded. Mind reader. "Take the baby," daddy groaned urgently. "Throw it out the window!" I stared in shock. Me out a window? Uh huh. I would get revenge. "Give her to me." Aunt Rose. Or Rose, as I liked that name.

She took me into the bathroom. "Pretty baby," she cooed as she dried me off with a green towel. She sat down on the white sofa, giving me my mothers blood. I was very thirsty. "Renesmee, pretty baby. I'm Aunt Rosalie, you can call me Rose or Rosalie, or Aunt Rose if you'd like." she told me. I stretched onto her shoulder, looking at the freash clean home. Then I saw...him. His tan skin, his dark brown eyes, his pale lips.

He was similar to a dog. But I couldn't resist. I reached for him. Rose tugged me back and fed me. I threw the bottle at the floor, hitting Rose's shoe, covered in blood now. I touched her cheek. Rose, I would like him. The man behind you. She jerked away. Nobody listened! I took both hands, placed them on her head and jerked it back. Rose, I would like him. The man behing you. She stared. She smiled, as if she understood. She imideatly turned, staring at him, with a wide open mouth. I touched her again. Yes him.

"She-she-" she froze. "You want Jacob? The dog?" she asked in a hushed tone. I nodded. "You're exactly like you mother. Both fell for werewolves." She murmured. "Bllooooonnndiieeee! Let me see her." Jacob, now My Jacob, asked.

"She wants you, Renesmee show the dog what you showed me." Rose said. She handed me to Jacob. He was warm and soft. I gripped his shoulder to hold myself up. "Nessie." He whispered so only I could hear. I touched his cheek the same way I had done to Rose. He was frightned, he twitched, but he didn't move away. I showed him my momma's face, the bloody, dieng mother, the first time I had seen her. He smiled and two vampires walked into the room. One looking as if in pain, the man. The other tiny girl, with a smile so bright. Rose snatched me from Jake I began to create water from my eyes. I wiped them away, quickly.

"How's Bella?" Rose asked. "About an hour or so until the burning stops. She's fine. Edward has been gathering up her blood to feed to Renesmee until she learns how to hunt on her own. But I have more problems!" The tiny girl dressed in dark velvet silk said, frustrated. "Like what?" Rose asked, puzzled. "Like how the mutt is in OUR house. Ugh!" I touched Rose. Rose, I don't know who she is. And I showed her the woman. "Alice, your aunt."

Then I blushed for being so silly, letting out a tiny laugh. "Alice, I'll make you calm down again!" the man said. I figured out who he was in a split second. Jasper, or Jazz. I remembered because momma's emotions changed quickly around him. I knew why now. "Now I have to buy clothes for Bella, and trillions of clothes for her!" She yelled pointed to me. I stared at Jake. "Renesmee, I think it's time for you to go to sleep." Rose said over Alice and Jacob arguing. She went into the living room and put me on the couch getting thousands of blankets. Alice thundered into the room with a diaper. Oh great. They put it on me and put me in one of daddy's tee shirts. I cozily went into a deep sleep.

I woke up, in Rose's lap. A big giant man sat next to her. "She's awake." She said. "And bigger." I guess I grew alot. "Hi Renesmee, I'm Uncle Emmet, but you can call me Em." He put his arm around Rose. "Let's measure her!" Carslile my grandad said. "Yes!" Esme my nana said. After remembering my momma, I wanted her. I touched Rose. "She's outside hunting, sorry." I sighed. I wanted Jacob. "He's waiting to test Bel-your mother." I wanted dad. "With momma." I sighed then I completely stretched out and they measured me. Then I curled back up into a ball. I fell back asleep.

I slid down in Rose's arms. I was nervous. I was listening to birds chirping. As soon as I sensed them, I leaned forward in Rose's arms, peering around Jacob. "It was just two days?" She gasped. Momma. I moved Jake aside so I could see her. I stretched toward her. I suddenly reached toward Rose's throat. She is really different. But gorgeous. I don't remember her looking like that, is that her? Rose patted my hand and said, "Yes, that's her." I locked my eyes on her.

I flashed a smile, of my shiny white teeth. She took a step towards me, my insides filling with butterflies. Everyone except Alice raced towards her. "Oh, give her some credit!" She explained. "She wasn't going to do anything, you'd want a closer look too." I opened my eyes bigger. "I'm okay," momma said. "Keep close though, just in case." I struggled in Rose's arms. I was getting inpatient. VERY impatient.

"Jazz, Em, let us through. Bella's got this." "Edward the risk-" "Minimal. Listen Jasper-on the hunt..." I stared at my momma. I looked curiously at her. She was different. The last time I had seen her, she had blood covered all over her, had lighter hair, dark brown eyes, and peach skin. Now she is covered in a pale pink dress with fringe on the bottom and glorious white shoes, dark brown hair, burning red eyes, and pale white skin.

I gazed at her until Rose spun me to my back. I forced myself to stand in her arms. I had never been on floor in my life. It wasn't fair. I touched her cheek. I WANT HER! Suddenly I went back to struggling. "Edward." Momma said peering around Jazz to look at me. "Please?" Jazz stood there.

"Jazz this isn't anything you've seen before, trust me." Alice said. He nodded and momma walked forward. I struggled harder. I got more irritated. I let out a wail.

"Aaahh," I wailed. They all surrounded me, leaving momma behind. They all patted me. "What's the matter? Is she hurt? What happened?" Jacob said the loudest. "She is fine," Rose insited. I threw myself to Jake, touching his cheek showing him momma. I squirmed to get momma again. "She wants me?" momma asked. Finally, momma stepped toward Jake, and she held me. Her coolness of her skin felt like being on fire and jumping into a pool. Thats how good it felt. To be in my mother's arms. I touched her cheek. I showed her her old bloody, sweaty human face, her new pretty, gorgeous face. I dropped my hand. I smiled.

"What...was...that?" She choked out. "What did you see." Rose asked curiously. "Um. Me. I think. But I looked terrible." "It was the only memory she had of you. She's letting you know she knows who you are." daddy halfsmiled. "I remember you,too." Momma told me. Moments after a long conversation, momma figured something out. "NO!" she gasped. Suddenly Jake stole me form momma's arms. I was grateful. "Rose take Renesmee," Rose took me. I buried myself in my own arms. "Edward I don't want to hurt you, so please let go of me." Momma snapped. He came and stood in front of me, not directly, but in front of me. "You didn't." momma snarled. "You know it's something I can't control." Jacob said. "You stupid mutt! How could you! My baby!" After all had been said, she lunged for his throat. Seth jumped between them, that was it.

I was outside with Jake. I was playing with a hairband Alice gave me. I threw it on the gorund and bit Jake. I always bit him, it was funny though. I wasn't venomus so it didn't matter. I was hungry. Jake got my bottle and fed it to me. Then Rose and Jake fighting over who's turn it was to feed me.

"Give me the bottle mutt," Rose said. "It's my turn." Jake hissed. "Hand me the damn bottle! It is MY turn. Give. It. To. Me." Rose said through her teeth. I sipped the bottle from Rose's arms.

"Time to get measured." Rose said, cradling me. Joy. I hated this, it was so annoying. "Must be six," Daddy said. I sighed. "So?" momma said. I wish I could just talk to her with out everyone about to attack her for holding her own baby. Hers. "Time to measure Ness-er, Renesmee." Carslile said to her. "Oh. Kay. You do this everyday?" momma asked. Nope, four times a day. Which sucked. I know I'm like two days old, but I was like a ten year old, in a way. I knew smart combacks from Jake and Rose's fighting, and I could read alot. I read Rose's magazines with her, but she didn't notice. "Four times a day," Carslile corrected. I sighed. "Four times? Everyday? Why?" momma managed to say.

Because I'm a dumb peanut who grows to much and almost killed their own mother. I wasn't going to let that one go. I think daddy answered her question though. I stretched out in Rose's arms. Carlisle measured me. Apperently, I looked like a toddler. My math was correct. I was going to die at young age. I shivered at the thought. I wanted to last forever like momma and daddy and everyone else. But since I was human, I would die. I wasn't a vimpire like them. Vimpire. That's what I think I heard Rose say they were.

"It's slowing." Jake muttered through his teeth. "We'll need several more days of measurements to track the trend, Jacob. I can't make any promises." Carlisle said. I was still stretched out, so I huddled back into a little ball. "Yesterday she grew two inches, but today it's less. "By a thirty-second of an.." I trailed off the words to focus on momma.

I shifted in Rose's arms to touch her throat. She sighed. "What does she want?" Jake asked. "Bella, of course." Rose told him. Rose turned and looked at momma. "How are you?" she asked. "Worried." she admitted. I was, too. I didn't want the same this that happened with Jake again.

"We all are, but that's not what I meant." "I'm in control." she promised. Rose handed me to her. I reached and I smiled. I landed swiftly in her arms. I fit perfectly in her arms, like her arms had been shaped just for me. I put my had right on her cheek. I showed her everything. Her charging the front lawn at Jacob, Seth leaping between them. Momma and Daddy both winced as Seth's bones cracked. I smiled, and watched Jacob. I showed her I was glad Seth had done that, because I didn't want Jake hurt. He was mine, I was his. "Oh, wonderful." momma groaned. "Perfect." "It's just because he tastes better than the rest of us." Daddy assured momma, annoyed.

"I told you she likes me too!" Jake teased, eyes locked on me. I patted her face immediatley, demanding attention. I showed her Rose pulling a brush gently through her hair, it was nice. Then Carlisle and his tape measure, not interesting. I then showed her the taste of human blood. I was out of her arms. "What did I do?" momma asked, confused. "She remembered the taste of human blood." Daddy answered. I was back in her arms. "I can't bear this," Jasper said. I was confused. I knew he was my uncle, but I didn't know why he was so different.


End file.
